Conflicting Loyalties
by ASF13957
Summary: Before Snape leaves to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's intentions to kill the Potters, he has a short conversation with Lucius Malfoy.  Please R&R, as always.


I know I haven't posted anything in quite a while; inspiration had decided it didn't like me, and was absolutely refusing to answer my phone calls. What a jerk. Anyway, I said that I would write a happy story. I don't _think _I lied; while this story isn't exactly rainbows and kittens, I like to think it's not terribly angsty, either. Hope you enjoy it.

Temporal explanation: Right after Trelawney has made the prophecy about Harry and Tom Riddle.

Rating explanation: K plus because it has some tense subject matter. Maybe it could be K, I don't know. Ratings give me a headache.

Disclaimer: I still haven't discovered the amazing alien device that will turn me into J. K. Rowling. Thus, I still do not own the rights to any HP-specific places, characters, etc.

* * *

Lucius was taking a walk in the grounds outside the large house Lord Voldemort was currently using as a headquarters. The house had previously belonged to a family of mudbloods, whom the Dark Lord had exterminated a few weeks previously. Lucius thoroughly disapproved of the fact that wizards of impure blood had managed to obtain enough money to purchase such an impressive house, but he had to admit they'd had good taste in landscape design.

As he passed through a small grove of yew trees, Lucius heard the hurried footsteps of someone approaching. He stopped and turned to see Severus Snape, looking highly distressed about something, walking quickly through the trees and towards the edge of the grounds. Despite the fact that Snape's path was taking him within ten feet of Lucius, he did not appear to have noticed the other man.

"Where are you going, Severus?" asked Lucius. Snape started and whipped around. His eyes were wide and staring, and Lucius thought that he looked more than a little bit mad.

"Lucius! I'm – have to tell – no, I mean –" He stopped, seemingly unable to frame a coherent sentence. Lucius was quite alarmed. About an hour previous, Snape had apparated at the edge of the grounds looking very pleased about something. He'd proceeded into the house and had not emerged until now, with his manner completely changed.

"What happened? What were you doing in the house, anyway? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord did not wish to be disturbed with anything of less than vital importance."

"Was – I was eavesdropping at the Hog's Head, overheard – prophecy to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord thinks it means he has to kill her – no, no, him, Harry Potter, Lily Evans's son."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Although he had never entirely understood Snape's fascination with the mudblood Evans girl, he was certainly aware of it, and could see how this news would be disturbing to the other man.

"Well, did you ask him if he would simply consent not to harm Evans? If it is her son that is referred to in this prophecy, presumably he would be willing to do so as a favor to one of his most useful Death Eaters."

"I did ask him. He said he would. It's just that – he may not – well, you know him, Lucius, there's nothing to say he'll keep his promise."

"What are you doing, then?"

"Doesn't matter," Snape muttered, starting to continue towards the edge of the grounds.

"Are you planning to warn her?" Lucius asked bluntly, following him at a fast walk. "You can't, Severus. The Dark Lord's plans would be jeopardized."

"Don't you think I know that?" Snape hissed, halting and turning to glare at Lucius. "Go away, Lucius. This is not your affair."

"It is most certainly my affair. I am obligated to inform the Dark Lord of anything that might interfere with his plans, as you know perfectly well. I have no wish to report your actions, but you are not leaving me with much choice."

Snape clenched his hands at his sides and shut his eyes for a second, apparently attempting to regain something of his composure. "Try to see it from my point of view. I am _not _endangering any of the Dark Lord's plans. I will simply warn Lily that she is in danger – get her away from Potter and his – _their_ son."

"And if she refuses to go?" Lucius inquired, thinking to himself that this would almost certainly be the case.

Snape did not answer his question directly. Instead, he surprised him by asking, "What would you do if it was Narcissa? Or Draco, what about him? Can you honestly tell me that you would not circumvent the Dark Lord's orders for one of their sakes?"

Lucius paused. He couldn't imagine why his wife or young son would be put at risk by one of the Dark Lord's schemes, but in the event that they were… If only to himself, he grudgingly admitted that Snape had a point there. "You are _only _going to warn Evans? You will not do anything else, anything – let us say, unwise?"

"No," Snape replied, fidgeting. Lucius gathered that he was impatient to get on his way.

"Very well. You never answered me, however; what if she is not willing to go with you?"

"She has to be," Snape said with conviction. "It's the only way for her to be safe." He paused. "What are you going to tell the Dark Lord?"

"I shall inform him that you are visiting Knockturn Alley to purchase a new set of robes. In fact, Severus, you may wish to consider doing just that after you have done… the other thing. Surely you must see the amount of grease which has accumulated around your collar."

Snape very nearly smiled. "Very well, Lucius. I'll see you shortly." Lucius nodded. Snape started walking off towards the edge of the grounds, and then paused for a moment. "Thank you for your assistance," he called back over his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Lucius replied. Snape nodded and departed the yew grove. "Do not make me regret this," Lucius added to himself. He looked off in the direction Snape had gone for a few minutes before resuming his walk around the grounds.

* * *

The end. There you go, hopefully it was moderately not unhappy. I always thought that the relationship between these two characters was interesting; even after Voldemort was defeated they seemed to be friends, despite how Snape had stopped working for the evil side before Voldemort 'died'. Please review, even if only to tell me that my stories are absolute RUBBISH; that is valuable information, people.


End file.
